ensemble pour l'éternité
by anne laure
Summary: cross over avec Roswell, c'est un chapitre unqie, attention lemon, j'espére que ca va vous plaire


Cross over Roswell / Gundam wing Couple : Max * Trowa Genre : violence, action, lemon, death fics  
  
Max se réveilla dans une salle blanche, une voix l'interpella, il ne savait pas d'où elle venait mais elle lui fit froid dans le dos. Cette voix était dur, et lui posait plein de question mais Max n'écoutait pas, il pensait à ses amis, à sa famille. Puis d'un coup, des hommes tout vêtu de blanc l'attachèrent à une table et lui firent une piqûre qui l'endormit aussitôt.  
  
Quand il se réveilla, il était attaché au mur, il entendit un bruit de l'autre côté du mur, un hurlement qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Il entendit la même voix que tout a l'heure qui interrogeait quelqu'un, il crut entendre un nom , Trowa, le prisonnier ne disait rien, Max avait peur, il n'avait jamais subit de torture, il ne s'était jamais fait interroger. Tout d'un coup, des hommes entrèrent et le firent asseoir sur une chaise en métal, ils attachèrent ses bras et ses jambes. Un homme vêtu différemment arriva avec un sourire remplit de haine, c'était l'adjoint du shérif mais Max sut aussitôt que c'était Pierce, là, il sentit une boule dans sa gorge apparaître, depuis quelques minutes, il n'entendait plus rien de l'autre côté du mur et il ne savait pas si la personne était morte ou évanoui. Max savait qu'il ne voulait pas le tué enfin pas pour l'instant, ils voulaient connaître des choses sur sa planète avant mais le problème était qu'il ne savait rien de sa planète d'origine, et il ne voulait rien dire sur les autres extraterrestres sur ses amis, rien du tout.  
  
Pierce lui posa les questions qu'il pensait, si il était le seul extraterrestres, le nom e sa planète, ce qu'il était venu faire sur Terre, mais Max ne dit rien, il repensait a Michael, Isabel, Liz, Maria, Alex et ses parents. Puisqu'il ne voulait pas répondre, Pierce fit signe aux hommes qui li mirent des files électrique au niveau de la tête et des bras puis envoyèrent du courant, Max hurla aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, Pierce lui reposa les mêmes questions mais Max ne lui répondit toujours pas, alors il lui envoya encore du courant, Max s'évanouit sous la torture.  
  
Trowa se sentait mal, il avait le corps tout endoloris, ses côtes étaient sans doute cassées, et il ne sentait presque plus son bras gauche sans doute cassés après avoir été jeté contre le mur. Il ne savait plus quel jour il était et quel heure, en tout cas, il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul a souffrir, car il s'était fait réveiller par un hurlement provenant de la salle d'à côté. Cet hurlement lui avait donner des frissons dans le dos, il s'allongea sur le dos mais le regretta aussitôt, il hurla sous la douleur, il devait avoir été fouetté dans le dos, mais il ne se souvenait plus de rien, il avait du se cogner la tête.  
  
Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution, il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici mais comment ? il n'arrivait pas a voir ou était la porte, et le moment ou les hommes sortaient, il était souvent évanoui, mais il venait de trouver la solution, il n'allait pas le laisser mourir de faim, alors quand un hommes viendrait pour lui donner à manger, il l'assommerait et mettrai sa combinaison vu qu'il était assez grand, les autres ne verraient pas la différence, de toute façon les gardes avaient des tailles différentes. Le moment tant espérer arriva, un homme vêtu de blanc arriva pour lui donner a manger seul léger problème était qu'il n'était pas seul, ils étaient trois quand il furent assez rapprochés, Trowa leur fit un croche patte, et leur donnèrent un coup a la tête ce qui les fit tomber évanoui. Il se leva péniblement et enfila une combinaison, il sortit discrètement de la salle et referma la porte, quand il passa devant une autre porte, il sut que l'homme qui l'avait entendu hurler tout a l'heure était dedans alors sans aucune hésitation, il pénétra dans la salle, là, il vit une personne de son âge, allongé par terre, il ne bougeait pas, Trowa se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon, la personne recula d'un bond et allait pour le frapper quand il s'arrêta brusquement.  
  
Max dit : Qui êtes vous ?  
Trowa chuchota : Je suis un prisonnier, je m'appelle  
Trowa venez avec moi, on va sortir. Max dit doucement : Moi, je m'appelle Max  
  
Max se leva doucement et aida Trowa a se lever, il se dirigèrent vers la porte et furent surpris par plusieurs hommes, ils s'avançaient vers eux, alors Max concentra toute sa force et la dirigea vers le groupe qui furent tués aussitôt. Trowa n'en revenait pas, mais décida qu'il valait mieux se poser des questions après être en sécurité. Après un long moment a essayer de sortir, ils revirent enfin la lumière du soleil, ils prirent une voiture qui était garer devant l'entrepôt , Max l'a transforma et prit le volant tandis que Trowa avait pris une arme au cas ou des hommes les suivent. Après une longue route a travers le désert, Max s'arrêta prés d'un rocher, Trowa ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'arrêtait là au milieu du désert.  
  
Trowa demanda : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? pourquoi tu t'arrêtes là ? Max répondit : Il y a une cachette ici, tu me fais confiance , Trowa répondit : oui, de toute façon je serais déjà partit ou je t'aurais déjà tué si je n'aurais pas confiance en toi  
  
Max sortit de la voiture suivit par Trowa mais ce dernier tomba par terre, il n'avait plus de force et ses blessures lui faisait mal, Max le prit alors dans les bras fit disparaître la voiture et se dirigea vers la grotte qui l'ouvrit sans problème grâce a ses pouvoirs, il déposa Trowa par terre.  
  
Après quelques temps Trowa se réveilla, il ne sentait plus aucune douleur, il se sentait en forme, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé et ne savait pas ou il était, il se leva d'un coup et commença a chercher la sortit mais il ne la voyait pas, autour de lui tout était bizarre, il y a avait des sortes d'?ufs géant, le mur était ouvert d'un côté, il entra donc dans la pièce et y découvrit Max, assis par terre devant une grande colonne bleuté, et qui pleurais. Trowa s'approcha se mit derrière lui et le serra dans ses bras, Max se calma aussitôt et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Trowa.  
  
Ce dernier l'embrassa dans le cou, et l'allongea par terre, il ouvrit doucement la chemise de Max bouton par bouton, doucement très doucement ce qui fit frémir Max, il commença a donner de petit coup de langue sur le torse de Max, puis mordilla ses tétons et recommença a lécher le torse en descendant de plus en plus, des frissons parcourait le corps de Max, il n'avait jamais vécu cela de sa vie, quand il sentait son pantalon descendre, Max sortit de ses songes pour retourner dans une réalité tout a fait magnifique, son pantalon était partit et son boxer ne mit par beaucoup de temps a s'envoler dans les airs pour faire apparaître son sexe qui commençait a grossir sous la torture de Trowa.  
  
Trowa prit le sexe de Max dans les mains et fit des va et viens lent au départ puis de plus en plus rapide, il se sentait si bien avec Trowa, c'est comme s'il se ressemblait, Trowa ne lui avait pas poser de questions sur ce qu'il avait fait a l'entrepôt et cela lui faisait plaisir ; Tout d'un coup il sentit son sexe entrer dans la bouche de Trowa se qui le fit courber le dos. Trowa se déshabilla et plaça le sexe de Max devant son anus, et le fit entrer doucement au départ pour s'habituer puis le fit entrer d'un coup, il commença les va et viens de haut en bas, il allait de plus en plus vite, Max bougeait ses hanches pour accentuer la cadence de Trowa, il bougeait de plus en plus, Trowa se sentait sur le point ultime du bonheur et là tout les deux atteignirent l'extase , Trowa s'allongea à côté de Max, et était sur le point de s'endormir quand tout d'un coup, un bruit se fit entendre, quelqu'un ouvrait la grotte, Max et Trowa se rhabillèrent et ils se cachèrent.  
  
Michael, Isabel et les autres étaient dans la grotte, ils avaient espérés que Max s'y trouve mais au premier coup d'?il, ils ne virent personne quand une tête fit son apparition dans un trou de la grotte, c'était Max. Max fut soulagé de voir ses amis, il entra dans la salle principale et fit signe à Trowa de le suivre, ils étaient fatigués, à bout de nerf mais heureux de voir que ce n'était pas des personnes du FBI. Max présenta Trowa à ses amis et ils décidèrent de rentrés mais le problème était de savoir dans quel endroit se cacher, le FBI avait sans doute postés des gardes devant chez Michael, Isabel, Liz, Maria et Alex. Trowa eu alors une idée, il avait chercher un endroit pour se cacher au cas sa mission tournerait mal comme c'était le cas, après plusieurs minutes, Max décida que lui et Trowa iraient dans la cachette de Trowa. Max embrassa sa s?ur et partit discrètement avec Trowa. Ils arrivèrent devant la cachette au bout de 3 heures de marche continu. La cachette était une cabane abandonnées caché par deux collines. Trowa s 'avança doucement vers la porte et l'ouvrit, il entra à l'intérieur et ne vit personne alors il fit signe à Max d'entrer. Quand Max entra, il découvrit Trowa assit sur un fauteuil, les yeux clos, Max prit sa veste qu' Isabel lui avait donner la grotte et la posa sur Trowa . Puisque Trowa dormait, Max décida de faire un peu de ménage, grâce a ses pouvoirs, il ne mit que quelques minutes à enlever la poussière et les toiles d'araignées. Après ce petit nettoyage, il s'allongea sur un canapé et s'endormis aussitôt. Mais ces beaux rêves avaient laissés place a des cauchemars, il se voyait allongé, attachés et autour de lui se trouvait des hommes en combinaison blanche avec tout un tas d'instruments de torture dans les mains.  
  
Trowa, lui, n'avait pas de rêve et pas de cauchemars aussi loin qu'il s'en souvient il n'en a jamais eu. Il ne sait pourquoi mais il se sentait bien pour une fois, en sécurité, c'est pour cela qu'il passa presque une journée a dormir pendant que Max préparait un plan pour se venger. Quand Trowa se réveilla, il fut surpris de voir le soleil se coucher, c'était la première fois qu'il dormait autant. Il se leva et découvrit un plan par terre, c'était le plan de l'entrepôt ou ils avaient été torturés. Trowa sut aussitôt ce que voulait faire Max, alors il le regarda et lui fit Oui de la tête, le plan était simple, Max le couvrait tandis que Trowa tirerait sur les hommes, le seul problème était qu'il fallait trouver des armes dans l'entrepôt sans se faire remarqué.  
Ils s'embrassèrent ave passion avant de partir vers l'entrepôt, ils arrivèrent vers minuit, ils entrèrent par un tunnel et après quelques recherches, ils d »couvrirent une salle remplit d'armes, Trowa prit quelques grenades et des fusils et ils quittèrent la salle en laissant une bombe allumés qui indiquait « 5 :00 » ; « 4 :59 ».  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent dans le couloir principal, des hommes étaient en train de parler, il y a avait une grande agitation dans l'entrepôt sans doute dû a leur évasion, il s'étaient vêtu d'un costume cravate en noir, des hommes se retournèrent aussitôt vers eux, les visages reflétaient de la peur, de l'incompréhension et de la haine. Ils sortirent leurs armes et tirèrent sur Max et Trowa mais Max bloqua les balles grâce a son champ de protection, quand les hommes n'eurent plus de balles, Trowa envoya une grenade vers eux, il tua les hommes encore en vie pour les empêcher de souffrir à cause de leurs blessures. Ils continuèrent dans le couloir, là, deux choix s'offraient à eux, il y avait un couloir qui allait vers la gauche et un autre vers la droite. Trowa décida qu'il valait mieux qu'ils se séparent vu qu'ils ne leur restaient pas beaucoup de temps avant que la bombe ne sautent, ils s'embrassèrent et partirent chacun dans leur couloir.  
  
Trowa avait pris celui de gauche, il avait donner une arme à Max ainsi que deux grenades, il s'avança lentement sans faire du bruit quand il entendit quelqu'un parler, c'était la personne qui l'avait interroger, il respira un bon coup et continua a s'avancer dans le couloir, il se trouva nez a nez avec 3 gardes et Pierce était derrière protéger par les 3 gardes. Trowa fit un saut en arrière et lança une grenade qui atterrit aux pieds des gardes qui explosèrent sous l'effet de l'explosion, Pierce lui avait bien été amoché, Trowa se dirigea vers lui et tira une balle entre ses deux yeux, il finit de faire le tour des salles dans le couloir et retourna vers le couloir principal en espérant que Max n'est pas blessé ou pire.  
  
Max avait pris celui de droite, au début, il n'avait pas rencontré beaucoup de monde sur sa route, mais il n'avait pas finis son inspection et avait toujours froid dans le dos, il savait qu'il ne lui restait plus que 3 minutes avant que la bombe saute. Il se dépêcha et sentit tout d'un coup une arme appuyer contre son dos, il se retourna doucement en levant ses bras, c'était un garde, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, il s'en voulait, l'homme lui ordonna de déposer ses armes alors, là, une idée arriva dans sa tête, il déposa son fusil et doucement enleva la sécurité des grenades et les fit tomber par terre, il se protégea avec son champ de force mais fut tout de même projeté dans les airs a cause de la détonation, quand il revint a lui, tout le couloir était brûlé, il se leva avec difficulté et courut vers le couloir principal, il arriva et vit Trowa qui l'attendait, il lui prit la main et coururent vers la sortie, il savait qu'il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps peut être 1 minute ou peut être que quelques secondes mais il s'enfichait du moment qu'il reste ensemble. Tout d'un coup, Max sentit que quelque chose le poussait vers la bas, il se retourna et découvrit que Trowa était tombé, du sang coulait de son côté gauche, il avait été blessé sans doute a cause de lui, il avait fait explosé trop de grenade en même temps. Il s'agenouilla a côté de Trowa.  
  
Max dit : Trowa, je vais t'aider..  
  
Trowa lui répondit ave difficulté : Cela ne sert a rien, je vais  
mourir..  
  
Max répondit : Mais non, je peux te soigner ( il posa sa main sur la  
blessure mais rien ne se passa) je comprend pas cela aurait dû  
marcher, pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?  
  
Trowa répondit doucement : parce que tu es blessé a la tête, le lien  
n'a pas pu se faire, part, sauve toi.  
  
Max s'allongea a côté de lui : Je resterais avec toi même dans la  
mort, je serais là, je t'ai trouvé et je ne veux pas te perdre.  
  
Max prit Trowa dans les bras et l'embrassa, un souffle chaud arriva vers eux et plus rien tout était noir, brûlé.  
  
Le lendemain dans le journal de Roswell, no put lire sur la première page :  
  
Deux corps trouvé mort dans un vieille entrepôt qui a prit feu durant la  
nuit derrière, a ce qu'il paraît, les pompiers les ont trouvés enlacé.  
Même face à la mort, ces deux personnes se sont aimés.  
  
L'enterrement de Max et de Trowa se fit une semaine plus tard, les mais de Trowa avaient arrêtés une mission. Les deux jeunes garçons se firent enterré dans la même tombe et sur la pierre tombale, on put lire :  
  
Uni a jamais  
  
Dans la vie et la mort  
Reposé en paix  
  
Ce qui étonne les amis de Max et de Trowa s'est que sur la pierre tombale, deux roses rouges ont poussés enlacés et qu'il soit en été, en printemps, en hiver, en automne, les 2 fleurs sont toujours aussi belles. 


End file.
